


Last Night

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gasping, Ray quivered and arched, scrabbling for the headboard, sweaty hands slipping off the wood. He needed something to anchor him, something solid to keep him from falling off the edge of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle V](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/)
> 
> Much thanks and grateful appreciation to my speedy emergency beta Secretlybronte, who is all kinds of awesomeness. Any remaining mistakes are mine...precious. Additional mistakes pointed out by j_s_cavalcante. I guess it takes a village to raise a child and edit a fic.

Usually, Ray preferred to be on his hands and knees when Fraser fucked him. He enjoyed Fraser's weight pressing down on him, surrounding him. He loved it when Fraser wrapped his solid arms around him and held him up while he pounded into him. It turned Ray's crank something fierce and frequently, once Fraser bear-hugged him like that, he was done. Gasping and groaning, begging Fraser for “ _...more, oh God, please, harder..._ ” Feeling Fraser fucking him roughly, until Ray's world whited out and he was flung into his orgasm, shuddering around the feel of Fraser _so_ deep inside of him.

Not tonight. Tonight, Ray wanted to be on his back, holding Fraser tightly between his thighs, looking up into his eyes, seeing _everything_. Memorizing everything, because tomorrow Fraser was going to take him to the airport in Inuvik and they were going to stand there awkwardly on the tarmac, looking at each other. And in spite of all the words they'd spoken, the important things would still remain unsaid. Then they would hug and make empty promises to visit each other, aware they never would. Both knowing that this was goodbye. Ray would get on the plane and look out the tiny window, watching until Fraser became a tiny speck on the runway.

Ray was jolted back to the here and now by the touch of a wet, slick finger circling his opening. He wiggled and pushed down, encouraging the penetration, sighing at the careful way Fraser slipped his finger in. Fraser leaned over and watched as he leisurely fucked Ray with first one, then two blunt fingers, focused on making Ray tremble and gasp with arousal. After all the time they had spent together, first on their adventure, and then during Ray's extended stay, Fraser knew _exactly_ how to make Ray burn, how to draw out the pleasure until Ray was almost screaming for it.

Fraser crooked his fingers and stroked Ray teasingly, a look of intense concentration on his face. Gasping, Ray quivered and arched, scrabbling for the headboard, sweaty hands slipping off the wood. He needed something to anchor him, something solid to keep him from falling off the edge of the world. A deep, guttural moan was pulled out of him when Fraser added another finger, slowly filling him. Fraser waited a moment, then pulled his fingers out, being sure to slide and press firmly against Ray's prostate as he withdrew. He repeated the motion, filling Ray and then pulling out. Again. And again, until Ray was writhing, begging wordlessly, hands white on the headboard.

By this point, Ray usually had his eyes tightly shut for fear of losing control of himself, unable to watch as Fraser slicked up his hard cock. Not this time. Drawing on reserves of willpower he'd had no idea he possessed, he kept his eyes open, watching avidly as Fraser touched himself, hands sliding up and down, spreading the slick. Ray looked up and met Fraser's blue gaze, wondering fleetingly if his own pupils were as dilated, before looking back down. Fraser reluctantly stopped touching himself and shivered as he wiped his hands on the sheets, grabbing Ray's legs, pulling him up against his thighs.

With a sharp sound of agreement, Ray scooted closer. He lifted his hips up so Fraser could shove a pillow under him, making it easier for him to rest his cock against Ray's entrance. Fraser pushed in the tiniest bit, barely giving Ray a taste of what he desperately wanted. Whimpering, Ray reached for Fraser, looking for something to grab onto as he tried to force Fraser in. Fraser held Ray's hips tightly, not letting Ray rush this. He tormented them both by sliding in so, so slowly, making tiny thrusts that went deeper and deeper, grunting with each shift.

A soft keening sound tore out of Ray's throat as he fought to keep his eyes open, a fresh bloom of perspiration coating his skin. He watched Fraser's face as he inched into Ray, opening him up on his cock, filling him. Ray wanted to remember every detail: the sweat dripping down Fraser's neck and dampening his hair, the almost grimace as he finally, _finally_ bottomed out inside of Ray, the sharp tang of semen and sweat in the air. Ray reached up blindly and grabbed the wooden slats of the headboard again, swallowing hard and biting back the words lingering on his tongue. Words like “ _...don't make me go...I need you...I want to stay..._ ”

Fraser paused, stilling for a minute, breathing hard and fighting for control. Ray could actually see the moment that Fraser regained his composure and started a slow, rhythmic motion that made Ray's back arch and his toes curl. Too slow. It was like a maddening itch that he couldn't scratch and Ray was going crazy. He tried to coax Fraser to move faster with words, with his body, and Fraser simply ignored him, fucking him so damn slowly. When his coaxing failed, Ray struggled against the strong hands that held his hips, frantic and fevered. He needed _more_ , needed _harder_ , and Fraser continued to deny him. He let go of the headboard and reached for his own leaking cock, intent on relieving the pressure, but stopped short when Fraser hissed at him sharply. Fraser watched Ray for a moment and nodded when Ray reached up to grasp the headboard again. Then, he closed his eyes and sped his tempo up slightly to reward Ray for his obedience.

Ray grunted as every prolonged thrust filled him, stretched him, even as they skirted on the edges of pain. Fraser seemed to have an infinite amount of control as he fucked Ray. Ray found himself dazed by the sensations and by the heat of the body above him. He could feel Fraser deep inside, seemingly pressing against parts of him that had never been touched before. Fraser was hitting the perfect spot with every shove in, making Ray shake and tighten around Fraser's cock. Groaning loudly, Fraser suddenly opened his eyes and looked at Ray.

Ray realized at that moment that fucking face-to-face was a bad idea. Fraser was _seeing_ and there was no way to hide. Ray felt broken open, exposed. He squeezed his eyes closed and turned his head away, trying to disguise how far he had let himself fall. Fraser's rhythm faltered and Ray shook his head in denial, ignoring the tears leaking out from under his eyelids. Somehow, when Ray wasn't paying attention, they had moved from simple fucking to something more. Ray had fought it, had attempted to keep some part of himself locked away and safe. He had struggled to hide it from Fraser. And he had failed.

Fraser's thrusts slowed, but he didn't stop. He let go of Ray's hips and smoothed his hands up Ray's lean frame, crooning quietly, soothingly. He cradled Ray's face in his hands and kissed the tears away, chasing the tracks left behind with his warm tongue. “Look at me, Ray,” he breathed, nuzzling Ray's mouth and pressing tiny kisses there, somehow managing to continue his slow, lazy movement.

Slowly, Ray opened his eyes. Looking up, he saw himself reflected in Fraser's cloudy blue eyes, saw the regret and sadness. He saw never-healed wounds and a deep pain that had burrowed its way into Fraser's heart and made its home there. He saw love.

Crying out, Ray suddenly convulsed around Fraser's cock, back arching and heels digging into the flannel bedclothes as pleasure so intense it hurt swept through him, grabbing him roughly and emptying him out in strong pulses. His eyes were open but he couldn't see, couldn't draw in breath to scream his pleasure out. He could only lie there, dizzy and trembling, as Fraser finally, finally lost control, pushing into Ray roughly and groaning, brokenly whispering _...need you, please stay, don't go..._

-fin-


End file.
